untaerfandomcom-20200215-history
Laberan
Laberan is the name of a small town in the far north of the Lareossi peninsula, which exists some time in the late Age of War. It is a location in the book Violet Sword Blade, and is an important place in the plot of its pseudo-sequel, The Starlit King. Geography Laberan, like many border-towns of Lareoss, is built on less-than-stable ground, and is walled on the west side and partially on the north side by a dense forest. To the south lies a fast-flowing river, and rolling away to the east is the vast scrubland speckled with marshes and mires called Laberan Fields which stretch away almost three miles away from the town. These are ringed by a semicircle of steep hills which close the town and its fields in a secluded valley. Layout A small farming town that cultivated the marshy plains to its east each year, Laberan's streets and buildings are suited to its agricultural purpose. It has a market where traders in times of peace would gather from both Lareoss and Danetha, which it shares a border with. Its layout and building style is only briefly mentioned in Violet Sword Blade, which states that "The buildings were low and built of stone and wood". When the town fell from use in 1246 after being attacked by the Danethan Military, it was sacked and reduced to ruins. Like many towns in Northern Lareoss, Laberan was built of stone and wood, and only the more important buildings, such as those made mainly of stone, survived the attack. Kings Lane, a cul-de-sac in the town, was held by the Royal Army of Lareoss for much longer than the rest of the town in the attack, and was later the site of one of the many skirmishes in the Battle of Laberan Fields later that year. In Violet Sword Blade Though not an extremely important location for any strategic or martial value, Laberan plays a fairly large role in the book. When the Kazdriel, led by Mazzek Kein Rettensauth, arrive in Lareoss with the help of a platoon led by Laherian and Fura, they meet up with Lord Roleharth in the town of Alemáthe. There they learn that Zethix Dakrannsson and his Cantharan soldiers is marching down from Cainazam Castle in Danetha towards Alemáthe. The Nareikkers and their Lareossi allies head them off in Laberan Fields, and fight a vital battle there. What little of the town was left standing was burnt down during the battle, and was not rebuilt following the victory. In The Starlit King The Starlit King, while not featuring Laberan as a visited location, involves the town in some way. Rullan Gaddersson, the main protagonist of the book, was born in the town and sheds some more light on its importance. The Danethans attacked the town on the 1st of June 1246, which was the first real act of aggression towards Lareoss the Empire had shown. Rullan, along with several other refugees, fled the town while his father, a local preacher, stayed to defend the town. It is thought that he died, though it is not specifically stated in the book. This inspired Rullan to serve Roleharth, and later General Calristion, in the Lareoss army. See Also * Clarust * Riefarrian * Sithatrust Category:Locations Category:Lareoss Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Violet Sword Blade